In Heaven Oneshoot
by BooBearYJ
Summary: Jung Yunho dijodohkan dengan Park Hyunchul alias Karam, namun dia menolak karena dia masih mencintai mendiang istrinya, Jung Jaejoong. Hingga saat hari pernikahan itu tiba, dia melakukan hal yang tidak disangka-sangka oleh semua orang. /YunJae story/


**_IN HEAVEN _**

Author: Jung Anheeta aka Anita

Genre: _**YAOI**_, Drama, Hurt (?)

Cast:

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong (Numpang nama doang -_-)

Park Hyunchul

Rated: PG+13 (Maybe)

Length: Oneshoot

**WARNING: INI FF MURNI HASIL IMAJINASI SAYA! JIKA ADA FF AUTHOR LAIN YANG MIRIP,SAYA MINTA MAAF! DAN ITU ADALAH KETIDAK SENGAJAAN BUKANYA SAYA PLAGIAT! **

**NO BASH!**

**.**

**.**

**In Heaven**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah Gereja yang megah. Seorang laki-laki tampan bermata musang dengan balutan tuxedo berdiri dengan gagah di altar. Ia akan mengikat janji suci dengan seorang yang di cintainya? Ania, seseorang yang sama sekali tidak di cintainya. Ia menghela napas sejenak. Pikirannya melayang pergi entah kemana. Apa tindakannya ini benar?

''Mempelai _'wanita'_ akan segera datang.." Sang Pastor berucap membuat lamunan Yunho buyar seketika. Tak lama, seorang namja manis dengan balutan gaun putih panjang berjalan ke arah altar dengan digandeng oleh sang Appa. Yunho memejamkan matanya sejenak. Ia tak bisa. Tak bisa menikah dengan namja manis yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. Park Hyunchul.

Walaupun Yunho akui, bahwa namja manis itu sedikit mirip dengan mendiang _'istrinya'_ Kim ah bukan, Jung Jaejoong.

Istrinya –Jaejoong- meninggal karena sebuah kecelakaan lalu lintas lima tahun silam. Walaupun begitu, istrinya telah meninggalkannya sesuatu yang sangat berharga. Istrinya telah meninggalkan seorang anak namja, buah cinta mereka yang bernama Jung Changmin. Hyunchul atau yang biasa di panggil karam telah sampai di hadapan Yunho. Ia tersenyum manis pada Yunho, tetapi hanya dibalas tatapan acuh tak acuh oleh Yunho. Ya, Karam tau jika Yunho tak menyukainya. Ia tau bahwa Yunho masih mencintai mendiang istrinya –Kim Jaejoong-. Mereka menikah pun karena perjodohan orang tua mereka.

**_~ FLASHBACK ~_**

Malam hari di mansion Jung.

''M-MWO?! Ani Appa! Aku tak mau!''

Sebuah teriakan keras menggema di mansion itu. Seorang namja bermata musang mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah karena emosi. Bagaimana tidak? Ia akan di jodohkan dengan seorang namja yang sama sekali **TIDAK **di cintainya.

''Tapi Yun-'' Sahut seorang namja paruh baya. Appa Jung.

''Aku tidak mau, Appa! Aku tak mau menikah dengannya!'' Seseorang yang di panggil Yun berkata dengan emosi yang memuncak. Bagaimana tidak? Dia dijodohkan dengan seorang namja yang sama sekali tak dicintainya

''Wae, Yun? Bukankah ia mirip dengan mendiang istrimu? Kenapa kau tak suka eoh?'' Kali ini giliran Eomma Jung yang berucap.

''Jadi Eomma ingin aku melupakan Joongie, eoh?! Aku tak bisa! Joongie belahan hatiku satu-satunya! _**My other half**_, Selamanya! Lagipula kenapa Eomma membandingkan Joongie dengan namja tak jelas itu eoh?''

''Dia bukan namja tak jelas Jung Yunho! Namanya Park Hyunchul atau Karam!'' Marah Appa Jung.

''Aku tidak tanya namanya!'' Sahut Yunho acuh tak acuh.

''Jung Yunho! Aku tak mau tau, satu bulan lagi kau akan menikah dengan Karam!''

''Sampai kapan pun aku tak mau Appa! Ke-''

''Apa kau tak mau memberi Eomma untuk Changmin? Dia membutuhkan seorang Eomma Yun. Kau tak boleh egois. Lagipula, kau juga butuh seorang pendamping hidup untuk mengurusi segala keperluanmu dan juga Changmin.'' Sela Umma Jung.

''Aku bisa mengaturnya sendiri.'' Dingin Yunho.

''Kau harus menikah satu bulan lagi Jung Yunho! Kalau tidak, kau akan tau sendiri akibatnya!'' Desis Appa Jung. Yunho hanya menghela nafasnya panjang. Sungguh susah berbicara dengan Appanya yang keras kepala. Sama sepertinya.

''Kau tak akan bahagia jika menjadi pendamping hidupku! Lihat saja nanti!'' Bisik Yunho menyeringai pada Karam yang berada disebelahnya dan pergi begitu saja.

''maafkan sikap Yunho, Karam-ah..'' Kata Eomma Jung.

''Ne, gwaenchana Eomma.. Sepertinya dia memang masih mencintai mendiang istrinya..'' Kata Karam tersenyum lembut. Tetapi nada suaranya terdengar sendu.

''Bukan sepertinya lagi! Dia memang masih sangat mencintai mendiang istrinya. Memang, hanya Joongie saja yang mengerti akan Yunho. Tak ada yang lain..''

Mendengar perkataan Eomma Jung, Karam hanya tersenyum pahit. Miris memang, ia mencintai seseorang dan orang itu tak mencintainya melainkan masih mencintai mendiang istrinya.

**_~ END OF FLASHBACK ~_**

Kembali ke sekarang. Yunho masih saja acuh tak acuh pada Karam.

''Baiklah, kita bisa memulai upacaranya?'' Kata sang Pastor. Karam mengangguk tersenyum sumringah. Sedang Yunho tak mengangguk atau mengiyakan sama sekali. Ia hanya diam.

''Baiklah kita mulai. Kau Jung Yunho, bersediakah menerima Park Hyunchul sebagai istrimu dalam suka maupun duka, kaya atau miskin sampai maut memisahkan kalian?'' Tanya sang Pastor pada Yunho. Yunho menghela nafas sejenak sebelum berucap..

''Saya tidak bersedia..''

Seluruh undangan yang menghadiri upacara pernikahan itu pun syok. Tak terkecuali Karam. Mata Karam bahkan sudah berkaca-kaca. Dia ingin menangis sekarang. Wae? Kenapa Yunho tak mau menikah dengannya? Kenapa Yunho masih tetap saja mencintai istrinya yang jelas-jelas sudah meninggalkan dunia ini untuk selamanya. Tak bisakah dia mencoba untuk mencintainya?

''Waeyo? Ada yang salah Jung Yunho-sshi?'' Tanya sang Pastor.

''Ne, semua ini salah. Bahkan aku tak menginginkan pernikahan ini..'' Kata Yunho santai penuh keyakinan. Karam sudah mulai menangis, impiannya untuk menjadi pendamping hidup namja yang di cintainya musnah sudah. Hancur harapannya.

Yunho mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik tuxedonya. Sebuah pistol. Apa? Pistol?

Yunho mengangkat pistol itu tepat di kepalanya. Semua orang tercengang memandang tak percaya ke arah Yunho. Apa yang akan di perbuat namja tampan itu?

''Eomma, Appa.. Mian, aku tak bisa membahagiakan kalian. Tapi satu hal yang harus kalian sadari. Aku tak pernah mencintai Park Hyunchul-sshi. Cintaku hanya untuk Joongie seorang, dan selamanya akan tetap begitu. Tolong jaga buah cintaku dan Joongie baik-baik..''

_**DORR**_

Setelah mengatakan itu, tak lama terdengar suara pistol. Yunho terjatuh seketika. Ia tersenyum kecil sebelum berucap.

''Joongie, aku sudah menepati janjiku untuk menyusulmu secepatnya.. In Heaven'' Kata Yunho lirih dan kemudian semuanya gelap. Karam menjerit histeris begitu pun Eomma jung. Appa jung hanya terpaku melihat semua kejadian yang seolah-olah sangat cepat. Ia menyesal. Jika akhirnya begini,ia tak akan menjodohkan Yunho dengan Karam.

Karam berjongkok, memeluk tubuh Yunho yang sudah tak bernyawa. Pergi untuk bertemu dengan mendiang istrinya. Mengawali kisah mereka di Surga.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**In Heaven **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Pemakaman Yunho sedang berlangsung. Yunho dimakamkan di sebelah makam istrinya, Jaejoong. Hanya ada suara tangisan yang mengiringi kepergian Yunho. Changmin hanya menangis dalam diam. Sesudah dia kehilangan Eommanya, dia kehilangan Appanya. Lalu siapa lagi? Hanya itu yang ada di benak namja cilik berusia delapan tahun itu.

Seberkas cahaya putih mengganggu penglihatan Changmin. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas memandang langit. Dalam penglihatannya,ia melihat Umma dan Appanya tersenyum bahagia. Tanpa sadar, Changmin ikut tersenyum.

''Semoga kalian berbahagia di sana Eomma, Appa.. In Heaven..'' Bisik Changmin tersenyum tulus.

Namja cilik itu hanya bisa berdoa supaya Eomma dan Appanya berbahagia di tempat yang baru nan indah, yaitu Surga.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**In Heaven**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**_~ 18 years later ~_**

Dua orang namja dewasa berjongkok di antara kedua makam. Makam Yunho dan Jaejoong. Ia tersenyum lembut di makam Emma dan Appanya. Namja itu bernama Jung Changmin. Namja kecil itu sudah tumbuh dewasa. Ia meletakkan dua buah bunga lily di atas makam Yunho dan Jaejoong.

''Eomma.. Appa.. Restui kami..'' Bisik Changmin. ''Aku akan menikah dengan namja yang sangat aku cintai. Namanya Cho Kyuhyun.. Kuharap Eomma dan Appa merestui pernikahan kami..'' Bisik Changmin mengecup nisan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Ia lalu merengkuh bahu namja manis calon istrinya Cho Kyuhyun, membawanya ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

_'kuharap kalian berbahagia di sana Eomma, Appa..' _

**_._**

**_._**

**_In Heaven_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Annyeong ^^  
Anheeta repost FF Anheeta lagi. Ini short story dan alurnya kecepatan XDD  
Mohon bimbingan Author yang lebih senior :)  
Mind to Review?_**


End file.
